Lotus-Blossom
by Katrussa
Summary: After the war many flowers will blossom and some will fade away. No pairing, nakamaship.


Disclaimer: I don't own D Gray-Man, as of course you know.

This is an anime I have only just started to watch, so I'm not up to date. I like it a lot though and although as far as I found out so far, he's not dead, I thought that Kanda's death was one of the best staged death' I've ever seen in anime.

This is something that came to mind while watching and I'm not sure about possible out of character "mistakes", since I'm a dgm-rookie ^^

**Lotus-Blossom**

The small group of exorcists sat huddled together in the makeshift shelter anxiously awaiting the next akuma-attack. Kanda and Mari were silently standing watch. The former one like always surrounded by an air of aloofness and solitude

Chouji, one of the surviving sailors who had accompanied the exorcists to Edo tried to cheer up the disheartened and beaten up fellowship and asked:

"I was wondering, eh … I mean … what will you guys actually be doing when this is over?" He blushed slightly at his awkward attempt to change the mood and cast down his eyes when Lenalee and Allen turned to him in surprise. But the girl smiled warmly at the man.

Lavi, the kind young bookman-apprentice, picked up the issue and said: "Well, obviously I will follow old panda-man here for a while longer and learn about history, and not just akuma stuff, right Jiji?"

Bookman punched him gently, avoiding to hit one of the many injuries the young man tried to cover up for, but more out of habit than genuine anger. "Of course you will. That is if I'm not totally fed up with your lazy attitude by then, brat."

"So that makes clear what_ you_ will be doing after the war, Bookman-san", Allen concluded, "and what about Krory?"

The vampire turned pink, waving his arms in embarrassment. But catching Lenalees wink he calmed down and said: "I know you'll laugh, but I thought I might travel the world a bit more and hopefully find some people, who are … well, like me, you know …"

"Vampires?" Lavi blurted out.

Krory flinched but nodded anyway and the group in the shelter gave a kind laugh at the shy man.

"And what will you do?" Lenalee returned the question to Chouji, who blushed again. "I guess I will be sailing on another ship", he said and his two companions agreed. "That goes for all of us. We're just normal people, we will carry on with our lives."

"Allen?" Lenalee turned to the boy sitting next to her, "and what are your plans."

The young exorcist laughed, obviously embarrassed and scratched his head saying: "I don't know really" and when everybody kept looking at him expectant added, "maybe I'll be a circus-clown again." "Take panda-man with you then", Lavi suggested, "he's always good for a show", earning another punch and laughter.

Miranda surprised everybody stating, that she would try to be a waitress once again: "You see, I've always been clumsy because I was insecure. I just want to know what I can do now that I gained some self-confidence."

"Sounds reasonable", Lavi said friendly patting her on the shoulder. "Now it's your turn, Lenalee."

The girl smiled: "You'll think I'm a hopeless airhead." "I might think that already", Lavi countered glad to see that the conversation succeeded in loosening up the tension. Lenalee mock-punched him and continued: "What I would like to do is plant a garden. A really big one with lots and lots of flowers and trees. Trying to gather the most beautiful ones and plant them around the small house I'm going to live in."

"Okay, you're a hopeless airhead alright", said Lavi, "but maybe Krory can help you searching for new flowers on his quest to find other Vampires", causing laughter again.

Lenalee caught Allen's glance and gave him an affectionate smile, that could have meant a lot and seemed to calm the unsettled boy.

The conversation continued almost merrily and with lots of laughter mostly caused by Lavi's comments who made an effort of keeping everybody's mood up.

General Tiedoll didn't surprise anyone stating he would be a painter and Mari, standing aside but still following the conversation admitted that he thought about some kind of musical career. "I always wanted to play the organ", he said, "but I never had the time and ease for that. Still I keep thinking about it and maybe when this is all over, I can finally find the peace to follow my heart."

"Okay, that leaves just one person to confess", Lavi declared and turned to the stoic samurai who stood aloof like a statue looking into the distance showing no emotion at all, "Yuu, so let's hear what your plans are when we get out of this crap here."

"Don't call me by my first name, dimwit, and don't ask stupid questions", Kanda answered without turning around.

"Antisocial as always", General Tiedoll commented with a shrug and Lenalee who had been especially curious what the swordsman would answer looked at his profile with sudden anxiety and saw him clenching his teeth.

Just then the earth below her opened up and she was dragged down into a dimensional hole.


End file.
